Deseo Amarte
by Alex Varon
Summary: Naruto es un resentido con las mujeres y a jurado no volver a enamorarse pero todo cambiara cuando conozca a un su verdadero amor Hinata Hyuuga
1. Prologo

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno soy nuevo en esto de escribir fics, pero siempre me han gustado y siempre quise escribir uno basado en mi historia de vida así que me perdonaran si es un poco melodramática pero créanme este fic está hecho y pensado para cada uno de ustedes**

**Bueno no siendo más los dejo con el prólogo de este fic que será dedicado en su mayoría al NaruHina , SasuSaku , GaaMatsu entre otras **

**Cabe aclarar que en este fic habrá lemón **

**Desclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **

**Deseo amarte**

**Prologo**

Amor esa pregunta retumbaba en su mente, ¿realmente el amor existe? , No eso no podría ser cierto solamente era una ilusión, un espejismo si realmente existe el amor por que debe ser tan doloroso.

Aun le dolía las últimas palabras de su primer y único amor Shion, a quien él le había entregado su corazón, a quien él pensó que siempre estaría junto al él, pero pensó mal en la primera oportunidad Shion habría aprovechado para engañarlo con su primo yusuke Namikaze

- " jajajaajajaja Namikaze Naruto eres un idiota creíste que yo realmente te amaba ".

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Shion antes de marcharse con yusuke, dichas palabras se clavaron en lo más profundo de su ser como dagas que punzaban fuertemente los sentimientos de Naruto

-De nuevo esta recordando esa fatídica noche que aunque fue ya hace 3 años aun le retumbaba en su memoria.

Gracias a esa noche era que ahora Naruto era tal cual y como es ahora, un casanova que simplemente juega con los sentimientos de las mujeres sin importarle en daño que les pueda ocasionar.

-Idiota mascullo para sí mismo aun recordando esa noche- en vez de estar emocionado porque finalmente mañana iniciare mis estudios en la universidad de konoha.

Dijo recostándose en su cama para cerrar sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo quedándose lentamente dormido.

-Padre te he dicho que no ha sido mi culpa simplemente yo no siento nada por él-replicaba Hinata quien ante la mirada efusiva de Hiashi Hyuuga se sintió diezmada.

-Ya te lo dije Hinata Kiba Inuzuka se convertirá en tu esposo te guste o no así será.

-pero padre compréndeme yo no lo amo y aun creo que estoy demasiado joven para casarme, mañana comenzare mis estudios universitarios –Decía mientas que unas amargas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos perlados.

-Ya te lo dije Hinata está decidido te casaras con Kiba y no hay manera de que lo evites

Ante esto último Hinata corrió hacia su habitación mientras que en su camino se decía así misma-Nunca me enamorare si esto es el supuesto amor que siente Kiba-kun por mi forzándome a casarme con él si eso es el amor desearía no creer en él.

Hinata se trató de converse de sus palabras de que nunca más creería en el amor ignorando que en la mañana siguiente se contradeciría de lo que acaba de decir

Avance del próximo capítulo:

Llega finalmente el día de ingreso de estudiantes nuevos a la universidad de Konoha y Hinata esta hay al igual que Naruto sin saber ambos que un simple contacto visual el destino los uniria por siempre, Sasuke el mejor amigo de Naruto hace su aparición al mismo tiempo que los demás personajes

Proximo capitulo:** CONTACTO**

**¡Whooooooo!**

**En mi opinión creo que es un buen comienzo**

**Buenos que opinan ¿les llamo la atención el prólogo?**

**Discúlpenme mi falta de experiencia a la hora de redactar el prólogo soy nuevo en esto pero con su ayuda creo que puedo mejorar puesto que recibo críticas constructivas como halagos**

**Gracias por leer nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**


	2. Contacto

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno como verán no me he tardado demasiado en tener la continuación de este fic**

**No siendo más los dejo con la continuación de este fic **

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **

**Capítulo 1 : CONTACTO**

Los primeros rayos de la mañana se colaban por el enorme ventanal de su habitación mientras la alarma de su reloj de mesa le daba a entender que era la hora de levantarse, ¿pero realmente valía la pena despertar?

Aun se sentía diezmada por la confrontación que había tenido la noche anterior con su padre no quería recordar que estaba obligada a casarse con el supuesto hombre que le juraba que la amaba

-¿Pero que está pasando conmigo? Se replicó la chica descubriéndose su hermoso cuerpo de las sabanas que aun la acompañaban después de una dolorosa noche de llanto

-Se supone que este debería ser el día más feliz de mi vida ya que por fin entrare a la universidad de Konoha

Decía esto mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a tomar una ducha para luego arreglarse para el inicio de su nueva etapa en la vida

Levántate era lo único que escuchaba el rubio quien estaba entre dormido y despierto

-No quiero fue lo único que pudo reprochar el rubio mientras tomaba su almohada para cubrirse su rostro

-pero Naruto este es tu primer día de universidad-replicaba Kushina a su hijo.

-Lo se mama pero no tengo ánimos para levantarme –Replicaba Naruto mientras este bostezaba del sueño que aun tenia

Kushina se llevó un dedo a su mentón en señal de estar pensativa -¿Cómo logro que Naruto se levante?, a ya lo sé soy todo una genio –pensaba Kushina ante la mirada de soñolencia que tenía su hijo.

-Naruto adivina que te preparare para cuando hayas regresado de la universidad

¿Qué es mama por favor dime que es?, a Naruto se le hacían estrellitas en sus ojos al pensar que era su platillo favorito.

-Preparare Ramen

Ante esta palabras naruto salió disparado a tomar una ducha pues si había un plato de ramen en juego el haría lo que fuera

-"valla fue demasiado fácil" pensó Kushina. Sintiéndose victoriosa

-Maldita sea Fugaku es que acaso crees que soy una idiota es que acaso no sé qué existe otra mujer en tu vida además que yo

-Demonios escúchate mujer las idioteces que estás hablando. Decía fugaku mientras tomaba un pequeño florero que estaba en una esquina del basto mesón de su amplia cocina

-No me mientas fugaku sé que hay otra mujer

Ya colmada su paciencia fugaku arrojo el florero no en dirección de Mikoto si contra la pared junto a ellos

-Te lo advierto Mikoto no colmes mi paciencia o si no

-¿O si no que fugaku? .Pregunto en tono desafiante ¿Acaso vas a golpearme?

La discusión no parecía tener fin mientras que un azabache apenas se levantaba y ya no quería saber más del tema.

-Demonios de nuevo en están esa maldita tónica es que acaso no se cansan. Se reprochaba Sasuke quien para el las peleas de sus padres eran de lo más normal

-bueno en fin allá ellos y sus malditas discusiones. Y es que desde que tenía memoria el azabache siempre tuvo que soportar los malos tratos entre sus padres, pero agradecía que las confrontaciones no pasaran de lo verbal a lo físico porque si eso fuese de esa manera en la que su padre se atreviera a tocarle las más mínima hebra del hermoso cabello negro de su madre él no lo dudaría un segundo entraría a respaldar a su madre, a pesar de que no lo demostrara muy a menudo para Sasuke su madre era lo más importante en su vida.

-Hola hermanito. Entró Itachi con su siempre amor fraternal que lo acompañaba cuando de Sasuke se hablaba.

-Deberías tocar primero Itachi .Dijo el azabache con claro enojo en su voz

-Hey Sasuke tranquilízate solamente te venía a recordar que hoy es la entrada de estudiantes nuevos a la universidad de Konoha.

-Si ya lo sé. Dijo con un tono de vos más pasiva que aunque no lo demostrara estaba emocionado por entrar a la universidad lo único que le enojaba era que Itachi asistía a la misma universidad

-Sasuke quieres que te lleve a la universidad

-Ni que estuviera loco Itachi jamás te permitiría que me llevaras a Konoha, además tengo que recoger a el baka

-¿baka?, quien es ese hermanito

-Eres descerebrado Itachi tú mismo le pusiste ese apodo, dijo el azabache en señal desconcierto

-No me digas que estás hablando de Naruto pensé que ese tarado abría reprobado el tercer grado

-No el idiota con la ayuda de Sakura logro aprobar

Dicho esto último Sasuke tomo una toalla que estaba justo sobre su mesa de noche para dirigirse a la ducha

************************************************** *********************  
-Ummmm madre he quedado muy satisfecha, decía Sakura ante la sonrisa de su madre

-Eso me alegra Sakura pero cambiando de tema Sakura estas segura de que deseas asistir a la misma universidad de Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Qué?, fue lo único que pudo preguntar la de los ojos jade antes de atragantarse con la bebida de naranja que estaba bebiendo

-Por Dios Sakura soy tu madre además tú y Sasuke siempre han sido amigos y me he podido dar cuenta de que sientes una algo más que una amista por él.

-Oh por Dios mira la hora debo irme se me hace tarde adiós madre. Fue lo único que puedo hacer la de la cabellera rosada para evitar el tema tan vergonzoso que le estaba planteado su madre que no era cierto en cierta medida pues era verdad que cuando era más joven había estado enamorada del azabache pero entendió que el solo la quería como una amiga, por eso y solamente por esa cuestión renuncio a el amor que sentía por el Uchiha.

-Bueno en fin creo que llamare a la Inopuerca para confirmar si realmente debo pasar a su casa

Sakura tomo su celular para llamar a Ino. Al otro lado del celular Ino contesto efusivamente tan efusivamente que Sakura tuvo que alejar su oído del auricular.

-Vale ya voy de camino a tu casa espero que ya estés lista no quiero que tener que volver a esperarte demasiado tiempo mientas te alistas

-Está bien eso espero adiós

Sakura termino la llamada he hizo una seña una señal con su pulgar para que un taxi que transitaba la zona se detuviera y la llevara a la casa de ino

-Demonios Matsuri podrías apurarte que llegaras tarde a la universidad

-si ya lo sé Sari pero no encuentro que ropa debo llevar además quiero causar un gran impacto a mi llegada

-¿Ummm gran impresión? ¿Creo que lo que tú quieres es un novio?

-Sari escúchate lo que estás diciendo además para que quiero un novio recuerda lo que me paso con Sasori

-Amiga ya olvídalo eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo además no creo que sea mala idea además no es que tú no seas atractiva creo que deberías darte una nueva oportunidad con alguien mas

-Bueno en fin no crees que deberíamos cambiar el tema –Matsuri se sentía incomoda además así que deseaba cambiar de tema

Matsuri y Sari continuaron hablando de cosas sin sentido (ya me entienden cosas de chicos modas novelas….)

Estoy lista se dijo Hinata mientras se observaba en el inmenso espejo de su habitación el cual reflejaba a una Hinata hermosa llevaba unos jeans ajustados con unos botines de tacón bajo y una chaqueta café con capota que cubría su cabellera azulada solamente dejando ver sus dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro y su hermoso flequillo además de llevar un suave labial de color rosa en sus pequeños y dulces labios

-Creo que ya estoy lista-Dijo esto último tomando su celular de su mesita de noche y las llaves de su coche para partir hacia Konoha

-Adios mama ya me voy dale mis saludos a papa –Dijo el rubio quien llevaba un jean entubado y unas chaqueta de cuero negra que hacían juego con unas zapatillas de color blanco y como siempre su rubia cabellera desordenada

-Okay Naruto que te vaya bien y suerte hijo-Dijo esto kushina para luego besar gentilmente la frente de su hijo

-Gracias mama

-¿Oye naruto acaso Sasuke no iba a pasar por ti?

-No nos veremos en la esquina de la casa además los dos iremos en nuestras motocicletas además en teme ya me llamo y me dijo que ya estaba esperándome

-Vale Naruto por favor conduce con cuidado

-No te preocupes madre seré precavido-Dijo Naruto antes de salir de su casa a encontrarse con Sasuke

-Ante esto último Kushina sintió nostalgia ¿En qué momento Naruto había crecido tanto? –pero porque me siento mal ya Naruto no es un niño ya tiene 20 años él ya es todo un hombre

-Hola teme-saludo Naruto con un tono de fastidio al azabache

-¿Qué tal Baka?-saludo Sasuke quien hoy vestía un jean de color blanco con unas zapatillas negras con un saco licrado de color azul oscuro y quien estaba a bordo de su motocicleta de color rojo

-Bien ¿Qué tal todo por tu casa?-Pregunto Naruto de manera desinteresada

-Lo mas de bien-Respondió el azabache de manera cortante

-Ok-Fue lo único que dijo Naruto ante el cortante tono de vos que utilizo Sasuke

-¿Por qué no nos marchamos ya Naruto?

-Si-Respondió Naruto encendiendo su motocicleta de color negro para así tomar rumbo a la universidad

-Ino por el amor de Dios sal rápido que se nos está haciendo tarde

-Ya voy Sakura- Decía Ino mientras terminaba de organizar su flequillo

-Vale pero apresúrate-Exclamo la peli rosa que llevaba un look bastante des complicado llevaba unos jeans rotos con una blusa con estampado de una calavera llena de rosas y unos zapatillas del mismo color que su pelo.

-Listo Sakura ya estoy lista

-Valla Ino luces hermosa

-Oh gracias Sakura no es para tanto- Decía Ino mientras se colocaba sus tacones de color lila que era igual que el de su despampanante vestido ajustado el cual era bastante corto por no decir que mínimo.

-Ok Ino vámonos

************************************************** *********************  
-Dios creo que me he tomado m enserio lo de llegar puntual –Pensaba Matsuri al ver que era la única estudiante nueva de que se encontraba en el recinto para darles la bien venida –Bueno creo que aprovechare para ir los lavados para ultimar detalles-Matsuri se refería a revisar su vestimenta y demás ya que iba de una peculiar llevaba un chal de color gris con un jean ajustado y zapatillas deportivas era algo simple pero cautivador.

-Tsunade-sama creo que es hora de abrir de manera oficial la bienvenida para los estudiantes nuevos.

-Si Shizune es la hora la bienvenida para los estudiantes nuevos eta oficialmente abierta. Dijo la directora de la universidad quien era una mujer de aspecto joven cabello rubio con coleta en su parte baja y ojos color miel pero lo que más resaltaba era su grandes atributos (Ya saben a que me refiero)

-Ok-Contesto la que al parecer era su asistente una joven de cabello negro corto y ojos negros y quien llevaba en sus brazos a un cerdito bastante mono

Todos se encontraban ansiosos por ingresar al recinto y Hinata ya había aparcado su automóvil la cual al bajar del auto logro robar más de una mirada-¡Whoo baya es muy bonita! Susurraban los chicos allí presentes, Hinata no presto la más mínima atención y se dirigió a la entrada principal del recinto.

Por otro lado Sasuke Y Naruto ya se encontraban en la entrada principal del recinto

-Ok baka ya estamos aquí

-Sasuke-kun se oyó a lo lejos- no eras más y nada menos que Sakura quien venía con Ino quien al llegar junto al azabache intento sonar lo más normal posible –H hola Sasuke-kun

-Que tal Sakura, Ino –Dijo el azabache para referirse a las chicas

-Hola Sakura-Chan –saludo efusivamente Naruto antes de dar un pequeño beso en la mejilla a una desprevenida Sakura la cual no lo tomo de buena manera y más porque al frente de ellos estaba Sasuke

-NARUTO-Grito Sakura mientras una aura demoniaca se formaba a su alrededor

-Lo siento Sakura-Chan-Decía Naruto una y otra vez mientras daba pasos hacia atrás sin fijarse que detrás de él había cierta chica con una capota sobre su cabellera a la cual Naruto golpeo con su espalda.

-Ya déjalo Sakura no es para tanto-con lo cual Sakura se calmó-Está bien Sasuke-Kun

-Olle dijo Hinata al sentir cierto golpecito en su cabeza –Con lo cual se dio media vuelta y se cruzo de brazos.

-Lo siento dijo naruto también dándose media vuelta para encontrase con lo en que su opinión era el rostro y los ojos más bellos que haya visto en su vida-¡Vaya sí que es hermosa esta chica!

-Está bien no te preocupes levanto la mirada Hinata para fundirse en los ojos azules del rubio- ¡es muy guapo! Pensó la de los ojos perla mientras un ligero sonrojo se teñía en sus mejillas

-Los segundos en los cuales intercambiaron miradas parecieron una eternidad. Lo que ellos no sabían era que con ese simple cruce de miradas iba a empezar su historia de amor.

**Avance del próximo capitulo**

**Finalmente Naruto y Hinata se han conocido y comenzaran una amistad sin saber que esto los llevaría a los campos del amor mientras tanto dos personajes bastantes fríos hacen su aparición causando que dos chicas se enamoren perdidamente de ellos**

**Proximo capitulo: BIENVENIDA **

**Gracias a todos las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer y seguir esta historia realmente me motivan a seguir**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente espisodio**


	3. Bienvenida

**¡Hola! **

**Gracias por sus reviews he tenido comentarios positivos y eso realmente me motiva a seguir**

**Como han estado mis querid s lectores como verán en el capítulo anterior me he complicado la vida con la vestimenta de los personajes así que gentilmente me gustaría la ayuda de las lectoras del fic para que me den una manito con la vestimenta de los personajes en especial la de los personajes femeninos agradeceré profundamente su ayuda**

**Como verán me he tardado un poco más de lo normal en subir la continuación (en realidad un siglo) pues he tenido complicaciones de salud, además estuve como un mes sin acceso a internet por eso la tardanza.**

**No siendo más los dejo con la continuación del fic**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**BIENVENIDA:**

Ugmmm-carraspeo un poco la garganta el azabache para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre Naruto y Hinata –Naruto baka ya podemos ingresar al recinto

-Ehhhh si claro Sasuke ve ya te alcanzare-dijo Naruto sin quitar ni un solo segundo su mirada de Hinata

-Vale no demores demasiado-dijo el azabache antes de tomar rumbo al recinto junto con Sakura e Ino

-Oye disculpa lo de hace un momento fue mi culpa-trataba de explicarle Naruto a Hinata

-N-no te preocupes-respondio Hinata tímidamente mientras que el sonrojo se apoderaba cada vez mas de sus mejillas

-Oye cómo te llamas-Pregunto el rubio de manera interesada

Ante esto Hinta lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar su cabeza tímidamente y contestar-Hinata Hyuuga

-Valla que lindo nombre-opino el rubio que ante el violento sonrojo que se apoderaba cada vez más del rostro de Hinata prefirió cambiar de tema-oye vas a estudiar en esta universidad

-S-si

-Oye que te pareces si entramos ya a el recinto-Opino el rubio quien le ofreció gentilmente su mano a la de los ojos perla

S-si claro-Dijo Hinata extendiendo su mano para tomar la del rubio, pero ante el más ligero contacto Hinata se desmayó ya que esta experiencia era demasiado para ella

-Hey que tienes que te pasa-Exclamo Naruto ante la escena a la que solo pudo reaccionar sosteniendo a Hinata entre sus brazos-ante esto la capota que cubría la cabellera de la chica se deslizo dejando ver en totalidad su hermosa cabellera negra azulada.

-Vaya tal y como lo pensé sí que es bonita. Se dijo así mismo Naruto-rayos que se supone que haga con ella ahora

\(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/

-Con que esta es la universidad de Konoha no está nada mal ¿y tú qué opinas Gaara? –pregunto un chico castaño de apariencia ya mayor

-Me da igual-contesto un chico de pelo rojo como la sangre y de ojos azules aguamarina con un tono de vos bastante oscuro

-Oye Gaara tu siempre con esa amargura no pareces nuestro hermano-dijo Temari una chica rubia quien llevaba su cabello atado en cuatro coletas

-Cállate Temari quien eres tú para cuestionarme-Cuestiono el Sabaku No a su hermana

-Oye tranquilizare Gaara no es para tanto-replico Kankuro

-Déjenme en paz quieren ustedes dos son un fastidio-dijo Gaara antes de bajar del coche y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

-Bufff este niño es demasiado gruñón-dijo Temari bajando del auto junto con Kankuro

-¿Pero que si mal lo recuerdo él se volvió así después de volver del extranjero?.

-Es cierto es se convirtió en un gruñón después de vivir con Yashamaru ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido durante ese tiempo?

-No lo sé Temari y créeme no me gustaría saberlo

\(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/

-Entiendes cuál es tu misión.

-Si no te preocupes tío entiendo muy bien cuál es mi deber el bienestar de Hinata será mi objetivo-dijo un joven ojos blancos muy similares a los de Hinata y la cabellera castaña

-Eso espero Neji recuerda que Hinata después de todo es tu prima recuerda que solo asistirás a Konoha para protegerla –Dijo Hiashi- Neji te la entrego en tus manos

-Si-ante esto el joven se retiró y tomo rumbo a konoha

\(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/

Mi vida siempre ha sido bastante solitaria desde que mi hermano perdió la vida en ese accidente de tránsito siento que una parte de mi ha partido junto a él pero también es mi principal motivación para seguir adelante con su sueño con lo que el no puedo cumplir ser un gran empresario

-Esa era la vida de Sai Un chico de años de una tez de piel muy pálida cabello negro y ojos negros que recordaba a su difunto hermano mientras conducía su automóvil a Konoha mientras escuchaba la canción con la que más se identificaba después de la muerte de su hermano

Sitting in the dark, I can't forget.  
Even now, I realize the time I'll never get.  
Another story of the Bitter Pills of Fate.  
I can't go back again.  
I can't go back again…

De cierta manera era cierto después de la muerte de su hermano siempre permaneció en la oscuridad durante su último año escolar Sai se mantuvo alejado de las demás personas pues el dolor que sentía esa amarga realidad de no tener a la persona más cercana junto a él. Maldecía el día en el que su hermano decidió salir por unos tragos con sus amigos los cuales bastantes pasados de tragos decidieron conducir encontrando su destino fatal al chocar directo contra un poste de energía llevándose la peor parte el hermano de Sai quien perdió la conciencia para más tarde morir en el hospital pero no antes de decir sus últimas palabras a Sai

But I'll never survive  
with Dead Memories in my heart.

Esas últimas palabras que permanecían en los recuerdos de Sai

Sai se encontraba aferrado a la mano de su hermano mientras este se hallaba moribundo en una camilla del hospital pues el choque comprometió gran parte de sus órganos vitales debido a las trozos de acero pertenecientes al auto que se incrustaron por la mayor parte de su anatomía

"Sai por favor sigue mi camino conviértete en empresario y asegúrate de brindarle una buena vida". Dicho esto último tomo su último suspiro para cerrar sus ojos y partir de este mundo

Dead Visions in your Name.

Sai Siempre veía a su hermano todas parte por eso tomo la decisión de asistir a Konoha para perseguir el sueño, no más el sueño de ambos ser un gran empresario

\(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/

Disculpe señorita este es el recinto en el cual tienen reunidos a los estudiantes nuevos –pregunto un chico de cabello rojo a una chica que vestía un uniforme de secretaria

-Eh si por supuesto ya pueden entrar-Le dio a conocer Shizune a Gaara

-Muchas gracias señorita-dicho esto último Gaara se dirigió así el interior del recinto

-Valla que chico más raro-dijo Shizune mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien, pero no se puede negar que es muy lindo-pensó Shizune mientras se sonrojaba

\(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/

Bueno aquí es Sakura,Ino este es el recinto supongo que ya debemos entrar

-Si Sasuke-Kun contestaron a unísono

Que le pasara a Naruto que aún no llega será mejor que valla a buscarlo Sakura, Ino adelántense ya las alcanzare iré a revisar que el baka no allá metido ya la pata

-Pero Sasuke-Kun replico Sakura que ante la sonrisa zurrona de Ino hizo de tripas corazón para dejar que Sasuke se marchara a buscar a Naruto ya que aunque fuera muy precavida estaba disfrutando la compañía del azabache

-Ok Sasuke-Kun por favor asegúrate que el idiota este bien y no allá metido la pata con esa chica

-Está bien nos veremos luego –Sasuke levanto su mano en señal de despedida

-Sakura Sakura se nota que aun te andas coladita por Sasuke-Kun

-Escúchate las idioteces que ya estás diciendo Ino ya sabes que eso quedo en el pasado y no se discute más del tema

-"Jajajaaja Sakura a mí no me engañas aun te gusta Sasuke-Kun pero ni creas que te la dejara tan fácil"-Penso para si Ino

\(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/

-Mierda que se supone que haga Ahora Ahhhh-grito Naruto mientras son una mano se alaba su rubia cabellera y con la otra sostenía a una inconsciente Hinata

-Naruto baka que le hiciste se escuchó a lo lejos la vos de Sasuke

-No le hice nada idiota solamente ella se desmayó que se supone que haga ahora

En esos momentos se acercaba a toda prisa un chico de cabello largo castaño quien corria de forma frenética donde se encontraba Naruto ,Sasuke y Hinata

-Hinata Sama-al oir esto Naruto se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una brutal patada que le propino Neji que lo envió directamente al suelo

-Joder eso dolió-dijo Naruto mientras secaba un pequeño hilo de sangra que salía de un costado de su boca-quien te crees que eres le dijo a Neji quien sostenía a Hinata entre sus brazos

-Soy Neji Hyugga primo de Hinata mas bien la pregunta es quien eres tú y que le hiciste a Hinata

-Yo no le hice nada pedazo de animal solamente la sostuve porque ella se desmayo

-Si claro como no me aseguras que no le querías causar daño a mi prima además quien eres

-Mi Nombre es Naruto Namikaze.

-Naruto Namikaze he la gente como tú no me agrada

-Oye Neji si ese es tu nombre cálmate Naruto solamente quería ayudar a la chica-Consto el Uchiha

-Y quien se supone que eres tú pregunto Neji ya sacado de Quicio

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

-Ok señor Uchiha acaso esta de lado del Namikaze

-Pues por así decirlo si

-Entonces estas dispuesto a pelear por el-dijo un Neji mientras recostaba a Hinata en la puerta se auto

-Me estas desafiando-dijo el azabache mientras se ponía en guardia

-Si-contesto Neji de forma cortante

-Deténganse hay el problema es conmigo cierto Neji –dijo Naruto mientras arremangaba su chaqueta

La discusión verbal atrajo la atención de los estudiantes que se encontraban en el estacionamiento que en poco tiempo formaron un círculo para poder divisar la batalla

-Neji se dispuso a atacar a Naruto arrojándole golpes los cuales Naruto esquivo sin problemas

La euforia de los presentes hizo que Hinata se desperta y al ver la escena no dudo un solo momento en interponerse abrazando a Neji por la espalda

-Neji-san por favor detente- Dijo Hinata mientras unas lágrimas asomaban por sus hermosos ojos perlados-el solo trataba de ayudarme por favor Neji-San cálmate

-Hinata- Pensó Naruto mientras se preguntaba pues no entendía como al conocer a Hinata hace tan poco tiempo ya provocaba que su corazón se contrajera sobre sí mismo al verla llorar

-¿Hinata estas segura de que estas bien?-pregunto Neji separando a Hinata de su cuerpo por los hombros

-Si dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta

-Ok está bien me retiro-dicho esto Neji tomo rumbo a el recinto no sin antes cruzar miradas con Naruto-No te confíes Namikaze te tengo un ojo encima –Dicho esto último introdujo sus manos es los bolsillos de su chaqueta y continuo con su camino

-Valla menudo tipo-Pensó Naruto

-Naruto-Kun lo siento por favor disculpa a mi primo-Decía Hinata mientras agachaba su cabeza

-No te preocupes Hinata él lo hizo fue para protegerte trataba de explicar Naruto a una apenada Hinata

-Oye baka será mejor que vayas a una farmacia para que te revisen pues no creo que la enfermería de la universidad esté disponible para los estudiantes nuevos

-Si Teme creo que iré

-Y-yo iré c-contigo Naruto-Kun afín de cuentas yo fui la culpable

-No te preocupes Hinata yo puedo ir solo no tienes por qué acompañarme

-No insisto Naruto-Kun por favor déjame acompañarte

-Ella tiene razón baka dejala que te acompañe además asi estare seguro de que volveras pronto

-Está bien Teme

-Ok vamos Hinata

-Hai pero espera Naruto-Kun no podemos ir en mi auto al parecer he dejado las llaves dentro jejejeje-Dijo Hinata mientras una gotita resbalaba por si sien

-No te preocupes Hinata iremos en mi motocicleta

-Sasuke préstame tu casco-le grito al azabache quien enseguida bufo

-Acaso no tienes dinero para comprar otro casco

-Ese no es el caso Sasuke tu sabes que el único casco que tengo de sobra es el que utilizaba ELLA

-Si tienes razón toma espero que no lo estropee

-tranquilízate Hinata toma usa mi casco que yo usare el del teme este pues no quiero que se te pegue los cascarrabias de este imbécil

-Si serás hijo de p**a-pensó Sasuke mientras se le marcaba una venita en la sien

-Ok Naruto-Kun ya estoy lista

-Muy bien Hinata súbete-Dicho esto Naruto encendió su motocicleta y Hinata tomo posición en el asiento de atrás –Olle Hinata no seas tímida aférrate a mi cintura no quiero que te caigas

-Ok –Hinata se sonrojo desmedidamente (otra vez) pero este no fue notado por Naruto –quien arranco su motocicleta justo después de que Hinata se aferrara a su cintura

\(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/

-Wooo Ino esto es hermoso-opino la ojijade

-Si tienes razón Sakura además este recinto es inmenso –Decía Ino mientras daba vueltas para detallar cada minúsculo detalle en la decoración del salón sin fijarse que detrás de ella había un chico al cual piso con unos de sus tacones provocando un quejido en él y que ella cayera al piso sentada

-Oye está bien pregunto el chico a una Ino que estaba sentada en el piso con la vista gacha

-Si no te preocu…pes –Ino tuvo que contener el aliento ante un chico quien en su opinión era más guapo que Sasuke

-Hey deberías tener más cuidado podrías lastimarte –Dijo esto mientras brindaba su mano a la rubia –la cual la acepto tímidamente

-Si perdóname mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka encantada de conocerte

-Si igualmente lo siento pero me tengo que retirar adiós

-Ok-Oh diablos este chico guapo no me quiso decir su nombre…. Bueno espero poder volver a verlo-pensó Ino

-Qué te pasa Ino pregunto Sakura ante la mirada y la cara babeante que tenía Ino

-Oh Sakura creo que me he enamorado-mientras en sus ojos se dibujaban corazoncitos

-Hay esta Ino si es que es fácil de impresionar bueno aunque no he de negar que el chico tenía algo lindo

\(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/

Matsuri encontraba saliendo del lavado cuando sintió que alguien empujaba bruscamente la puerta del lavado que por desgracia la golpeó fuertemente en la cara

-Kyahhhh joder eso dolió

-Oye tarada deberías tener más cuidado que yo sepa las puertas no son de comer

-Que mierdas es lo que dijiste pedazo de mierda-levantándose furiosa para mirar a los ojos a aquel chico que la había golpeado

-Oye cálmate idiota no queras que pase algo de nuevo

-Me estas amenazando- dijo Matsuri levantando su mano para abofetearlo pero se detuvo en último momento cuando lo miro directo a sus ojos agua marina quedo hipnotizada

-Que paso no ibas a abofetearme- pregunto Gaara

-Ni te lo mereces imbécil-Dicho esto último Matsuri se marcho

-Este se puede poner interesante-pensó el Sabaku No

\(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/

-Sasuke

-Que quieres Itachi

-Nada hermanito solamente desearte suerte

-¿Suerte?

-Si hermano no creas que aquí las cosas son tan fáciles y espero que lo entiendas-Itachi se marchó dicho esto

-¿suerte? Que tramas Itachi

\(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/

-Dahhhh eso arde joder-Naruto se quejaba mientras que la farmacéutica le hacia la curación en su labio roto

-Tranquilízate Naruto-Kun pronto terminara

-Dahhhhh-Se quejaba Naruto

-Por Dios que hombre más llorón

-Hinata no crees que deberías llamar a la grúa o un mecánico para que se encargue de tu auto

-Si ya he llamado y se han llevado mi auto pues no hubo manera de abrir la puerta

-Osea que no hay quien te lleve a tu casa

-No te preocupes seguramente Neji me llevara

-Ummm ok ya terminamos Naruto-le dijo la farmacéutica una mujer de tal ves unos 35 años de edad ,cabellera corta castaña y bastante voluptuosa

-Muchas gracias Akane-San

-No te preocupes Hinata vuelve cuantas veces puedas

-Hai

-Vamos Hinata es hora de volver a Konoha –dijo el rubio

-S-si

\(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/

-Va que fastidio tener que estudiar hace tan poco tiempo que terminamos la secundaria

-Relájate Shikamaru no estas emocionado por conocer chicas lindas-opino un chico de robustas dimensiones

-Si pero desde que entramos al recinto solo he visto unas cuantas nada que me llame la atención Chouji

-Oye Shikamaru esa de halla no es Ino

-Si tienes razón además está acompañada por Sakura

-Qué te parece si las saludamos –Opino el Akimichi

-Na solo seriamos un estorbo además no tardará en llegar el engreído del Uchiha y ya sabes que él no es de mi agrado

-Está bien Shikamaru-Dijo Chouji mientras destapaba un paquete de papas sabor BBQ

\(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/

-Muy bien Hinata ya estamos aquí

-Si Naruto-Kun ante todo gracias pues has sido muy amable conmigo

-No es un problema Hinata con mucho gusto te ayudare en lo que pueda –por ultimo en estas palabras Naruto sonrió ampliamente lo cual causo que lo más profundo del ser de Hinata sintiera una sensación de calidez y seguridad

-Gracias Naruto-Kun

\(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/

-Tsunade-sama los estudiantes ya están reunidos en el recinto salga y deles la bienvenida

-Si Shizune

-chicos suban ya el telón

-Si Tsunade sama

En el recinto se apagaron las luces y se ilumino solamente el escenario donde se encontraba la directora quien prontamente tomo el micrófono

-Hola a todos los nuevos estudiantes de la prestigiosa universidad de Konoha les doy oficialmente la bienvenida el dia de hoy es su primera ves aquí así que os daré una pauta básica de lo que básica de lo que busca nuestra universidad solamente existe una regla en esta universidad

*sean ustedes mismo y estudien lo que les interesa no lo que les toca

Por consiguiente les presentare el plantel de docentes que los estará acompañando durante su periodo estudiantil

Comencemos:

El primero en salir fue un hombre de cabellera negra y peinada en forma de un tazón

-Hola muchachos permítanme presentarme ni nombre es Maito Gai y soy el profesor en la pedagogía de educación física lo que busco en mis estudiantes es que arda la llama de la juventud y estaré dispuesto a quererlos como mis hijos

El maestro de la pedagogía de educación física se retiró dando lugar ahora a una mujer de cabello morado y una coleta atrás

-Hola cucarachas mi nombres es Anko Mitarashi y soy la docente de ingeniería química lo que espero de mis alumnos es que sean comprometidos con mi asignatura y que no sean unas cucarachas perezosas

La siguiente fue una mujer de ojos rojizos y cabellos oscuros

-Hola a todos mi nombres es Kurenai Yui y soy la docente de actuación y artes escénicas espero poder trabajar con ustedes y que mi trabajo sea de su agrado

El siguiente fue un hombre moreno de barba y cabellera negra quien fumaba plácidamente su cigarrillo

-Hola mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi y soy el maestro de filosofía y ciencias sociales espero que nos podamos llevar bien

El siguiente y ultimo y a la vez el más extraño fue un hombre de cabellera gris y quien llevaba un tapabocas tal vez por qué estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo

-Hola a todos mi nombres es Kakashi Hatake soy el maestro de derecho y administración empresarial espero que nos llevemos de maravilla

Así se concluyó la presentación de los docentes y volvió a tomar el micrófono la directora

-Chicos ya conocen a los maestros ahora tienen el resto de la jornada para conocerse entre ustedes

\(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/ \(o.o)/

**Avance del próximo capítulo:**

**Los chicos concluyen su primer día de universidad y Hinata se ha quedado sin automóvil para irse a su casa y Naruto se ofrece a llevarla pero no sin antes llevarla a un lugar para conocersen mejor mientras tanto Ino choca con una terrible realidad mientras que Sasuke aun intenta descifrar que fue lo que le dijo Itachi**

**Próximo capítulo: una noche donde todo comenzara a cambiar**

**Fuiii me tomo siglos terminarlo espero que sea de su agrado bueno se preguntaran que ha pasado con Gaara y Matsuri tranquilícense en el próximo capítulo habrá más confrontación entre ellos al igual se conocerán una parejita que poco tienen en común y aparecerá la inspiración de Naruto **

**Para los que se pregunten como se llama la canción que escuchaba Sai es Dead Memories y es de la autoría de la banda de Nu metal Slipknot aquí esta traducida al español**

**Recuerdos muertos**

Sentado en la oscuridad, no puedo olvidar  
Incluso ahora, me doy cuenta del tiempo que nunca tendré  
Otra historia de las Amargas Píldoras del Destino  
Otra vez no puedo volver atrás  
Otra vez no puedo volver atrás

Pero me pediste que te amé y lo hice  
Vendí mis emociones por un contrato de compromiso  
Y cuando conseguí escapar, sólo llegué hasta aquí  
Mi otro yo está muerto  
Escucho su voz dentro de mi cabeza

Nunca estuvimos vivos  
Y no naceremos de nuevo  
Pero nunca sobreviviré  
Con Recuerdos Muertos en mi corazón

Recuerdos muertos en mi corazón  
Recuerdos muertos en mi corazón

Me dijiste que te amé y lo hice  
Anudé mi alma y me la hiciste entregar  
Así cuando escapé, sólo conservé mis cicatrices  
Mi otro yo desapareció  
Ahora no sé a dónde pertenezco

Nunca estuvimos vivos  
Y no naceremos de nuevo  
Pero nunca sobreviviré  
Con Recuerdos Muertos en mi corazón

Recuerdos muertos en mi corazón  
Recuerdos muertos en mi corazón  
Recuerdos muertos en mi corazón

Visiones muertas en tu nombre  
Dedos muertos en mis venas

Recuerdos muertos en mi corazón  
Recuerdos muertos en mi corazón  
Recuerdos muertos en mi corazón  
Recuerdos muertos en mi corazón


End file.
